


Cabin Fever

by elaine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-06
Updated: 1999-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: Bena and Ray are fixing up his cabin when things start getting a little hot.





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Cabin Fever

# Cabin Fever

Ray woke to the smell of coffee and bacon, and a smile broke out as he stretched and yawned. It was definitely the best part of the day, especially because it had rained every day since they'd arrived in the Territories. And this was supposed to be summer... They'd still managed to get a lot of work done on the cabin, it was almost habitable now. 

He got out of his sleeping bag, stretched again and pulled on his jeans before ambling over to where Ben was cooking breakfast. 

"So, is it raining heavily or just drizzling today, Benny?" he teased. Ben had been very apologetic about the bad weather. Only Ben could apologise for something so completely beyond his control, Ray thought. 

"Actually, Ray, it's sunny today." Was that a hint of triumph in Ben's voice? Ray did a dramatic double-take and went over to the door to look out, since the windows were still covered in canvas. It was a glorious day outside. Ray retreated rapidly back indoors. It was still very early, the air hadn't warmed much and he was still in his T-shirt. He warmed up by the stove and pulled on one of Ben's flannel shirts. He'd refused to buy his own, swearing he wouldn't be caught dead wearing one where anybody other than Ben could see him. 

Breakfast over and the dishes done, they headed outside to do the work on the roof that they'd had to put off for the last five days. Dief wandered off as soon as the food was all gone and they probably wouldn't see him until the evening meal. By mid-morning the flannel shirts had been tossed over the edge of the roof as the warmer air and the exertion of their work had them sweating. They took a short break at noon for a long cool drink and a brief snack. 

Ray hunted in his pack and emerged triumphantly with a tube of sunblock, packed against sunny days that hadn't eventuated until now. When he came outside Ben was peeling his white T-shirt off over his head. Ray stopped as suddenly as if he had walked into a transparent wall. He had only a brief moment to look his full at the broad pale chest, the discreet tufts of dark hair under muscular arms, the nipples slightly peaked in the still cool air where Ben stood in the shade. As Ben stretched his arms over his head the jeans slipped down his flat belly just a little... enough to reveal the shallow depression of his navel and the fine line of dark hair beneath. 

Well two could play at that game... Ray peeled off his own T-shirt, all too aware that there was no competing against Ben's glorious body. He squeezed out some of the sunblock and began to apply it to his chest and arms as he walked out of the shade into the warmth of the sun. At least he could get something out of this... He tossed the tube to his friend. 

"Put some of this on my back will ya, Benny?" 

A cold glob of semi-liquid landed between his shoulder blades and he yelped in shock. 

"Sorry, Ray..." The cream was spread briskly over his back as he tried to lean into the warm hands without being too obvious. It didn't take long, not nearly long enough in Ray's opinion. Still... 

"You'd better have some of this too, or you'll be burnt to a crisp, Benny." 

"Well, actually Ray, I never burn." 

"Are you crazy? Haven't you ever heard of skin cancer?" There was no way Ray was going to let him escape. He warmed the cream in his hand, the way it was supposed to be done, and spread it slowly over Ben's back and shoulders. Very slowly. Then over his arms. 

"Turn." 

Ben obeyed him, eyed the handful of cream Ray had ready to smooth onto his chest and said, somewhat nervously "Perhaps I should..." 

Ray interrupted him ruthlessly. "You wouldn't do it properly. Stand still." 

Ben stopped fidgeting and stood like a statue as Ray ran cream slicked hands over his chest and down his sides and then back over his chest in case, as he said, he'd missed anything. 

They stood for a moment, breathing heavily and not quite meeting each other's eyes, and then Ben turned away and picked up a hammer. Back on the roof, they worked in silence for a while until Ray hit his thumb, and after all the cursing and demands for medical attention died away, things were back to normal. 

It was getting very hot. By mid afternoon Ray was sweating like a pig. Ben on the other hand perspired elegantly. It was very annoying. Finally Ray decided he'd had enough. He clambered down from the roof and went to get some lake water to cool off with. He had no intention of actually getting in the water, it was freezing, but he splashed a few handfuls over his head and shoulders, and vaguely considered bringing some back for Ben. A smile curled his lips. Not a very nice smile. 

Struggling back up the slight slope, a half-filled bucket in one hand, Ray considered various strategies... 

In the end, it was easy... almost too easy... Ben had got down from the roof and was standing in front of the cabin. 

"Hey, Benny. Thought you might want to cool off a bit." 

"Why, thank you kindly, Ray." 

Splash. 

Afterwards, Ray was all innocent apology. He dived inside and grabbed a towel while Ben was still recovering from the shock of having half a bucket of ice cold water thrown over him. He got over it quite quickly, Ray thought. Too quickly, really. He was still patting the broad chest dry when a pair of hands firmly removed the towel from his grasp and used it to rub briskly at the dark hair. Then Ben dropped the towel around his shoulders. He seemed a little surprised to find Ray still standing so close... 

Ray stood in silence watching as a drop of water detached itself from a stray lock of hair and trickled down the perfect curve of Ben's cheek. Suddenly the whole thing didn't seem so funny anymore. When the droplet reached Ben's jaw it clung there for a moment before falling to shatter on the pale chest. Ray sucked in a deep breath and green eyes lifted to mesh with blue. 

The two men moved in perfect unison, leaning forward until their lips touched and clung together for a timeless moment. Now that it seemed as though he was going to get what he'd been longing to have for so many months Ray was having, not second thoughts exactly, more like stage fright... he wanted to spread himself across that luscious chest... he was afraid to move... Only the place where their lips touched seemed real. Finally, in a desperate compromise, Ray reached forward and twined his fingers with Ben's. 

Ben's mouth opened under his and Ray stifled a groan and slid his tongue inside. Heat and moistness and soft, yielding tissue and hard teeth... the sensations assailed him while Ben's tongue writhed against his... and the taste of him... 

Their fingers were locked together so tightly that Ray was beginning to lose all sensation, but he couldn't bring himself to release either the fingers or that mouth for fear of never getting them back. It had to end... they ran out of oxygen and forced a scant millimetre's space between them. A few deep breaths, their chests brushing together as they inhaled, and then they were locked together again. 

It only slowly dawned on Ray that Ben was just as desperate for this as he was. But neither of them was sure what to do next. Ray was trying to think, without much success, when his body's growing discomfort suggested his next move... He wrenched himself free of Ben's grip and began to unfasten his jeans with numbed fingers, while Ben grabbed hold of the railing behind him to steady himself. Finally Ray managed to get the zipper down and shove his jeans and briefs down far enough to release his aching cock. Then he reached for Ben's jeans, fumbling with the buttons, too full of urgency to take any care. Then the shorts. He slid his hands down over Ben's hips, pushing everything down. 

Just the sight of him took Ray's breath away, touching him was inconceivable... Ray leaned in to kiss Ben again, putting his hands over Ben's where they rested on the rail. Their bodies swayed together, with a greater assurance than their befuddled minds were capable of grasping. The first brush of Ben's cock against his sent a jolt through Ray's body so intense he cried out, his voice muffled by Ben's mouth, and he could feel the tremors starting in Ben's hands and arms as they began cautiously to move, allowing their cocks to slide against each other. It was an exquisite agony to touch so lightly, yet so intimately, feeling the heat of each other's body in the air between them. 

Their emotions, their needs, were too powerful to prolong this moment indefinitely. Already, Ray could feel the climax building inside him, was only vaguely aware that Ben was also on the brink. His hips began to push forward urgently and he tumbled against the solidity of Ben's body, skin slipping against sweaty skin, his body convulsing, feeling like it was trying to turn itself inside out... 

Ray came back to himself, aware at first only of the incredible heat against his chest and that his head felt like it weighed a ton. He lifted it with an effort, to look into Ben's blue eyes and summoned up a shaky smile. Ben was staring at him as though he'd never seen him before. Ray's smile faded. 

"Benny... ?" 

Ben didn't speak, but his left hand came up and touched Ray's cheek lightly. Ray drew in a relieved breath and realised that he was leaning heavily against Ben, their bodies were clinging stickily together and sweat was pouring off both of them. He grimaced slightly. Ben caught him in another long kiss and then slipped away from him. Before he knew what was happening, Ben was racing down the hill towards the lake. 

"Benny!" Ray almost panicked, thinking something had gone badly wrong. He tore down the slope after Ben, who had now reached the lake and dived straight into it. By the time Ray reached the lake-side Ben was standing hip deep in the water, shivering a little, his body covered in gooseflesh. 

"Come on in, Ray." 

"Are you nuts? I'm not gonna come in. You better come out before something freezes off." 

Ben grinned and waded to shore, then walked right up to Ray until their bodies were almost touching. Ray backed away warily. 

"Don't you touch me. Your jeans are wet! Yuck." 

"I'd better take them off, then." 

There was a wicked gleam in the Mountie's eyes as he peeled the soaked clothing off and stepped forward again. He wrapped his arms around Ray and kissed him soundly, ignoring the yelp as his chilled body pressed against Ray's hot one. Lost in the kiss, Ray wasn't aware that Ben was moving slowly backwards... Suddenly the arms around him tightened and pulled him off balance. 

Once he got his head above water, Ray started yelling, until Ben shut his mouth with a kiss and pulled him under again. When, finally, he was released Ray stumbled to the shore and flung himself down on the grass, his chest heaving. Ben flopped down beside him. They were both shivering, though from what cause, chill or excitement, neither could have said. Ben rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow. 

"Your jeans are wet, Ray." 

"Yeah, well whose fault is that Benny?" 

"Allow me to help you..." Ben slid the jeans and briefs down off Ray's legs and flung them aside. When he turned back Ray was staring gloomily at his shrivelled penis. 

"It may never recover, you realise that, I hope..." 

"It looks serious, Ray." 

"You got any Inuit remedies for this Benny?" 

"No, Ray. But common sense would indicate that heat should be applied." 

The Mountie looked at his friend speculatively for a moment, then bent over and took the abused flesh into the warmth of his mouth. There were no sounds, except for a few strangled gasps from Ray, for several minutes, then Ben lifted his head. 

"It appears to be working Ray." 

"Well, don't stop now, I might relapse." Ray sounded just a tad breathless. 

Ben sat up and transferred his attentions back to Ray's mouth while gently pushing him down onto the soft grass. His hands, large, capable, surprisingly sensitive began to move slowly over the olive skin, moulding to the contours of Ray's chest, fingers spread to touch as much of him as possible. Ray lost no time in reciprocating. He ran his hands over Ben's shoulders and down his back to the firm mounds of Ben's butt, drawing him closer until they were pressed together. One of Ben's legs slid between Ray's thighs and they began to move together in an instinctive rhythm as old as humanity. 

This time, they could take things slowly, enjoying every moment. Ben pulled back a little and Ray looked up at him, a big smile slowly transforming his face. If only he'd known it would be this easy, he would have made a move months ago. But then, on the other hand, he wouldn't have missed this for the world... His hips arced up involuntarily, seeking greater contact and Ben gasped his name, flinging back his head as he came. 

Trapped beneath Ben's weight, Ray stared up into the cloudless blue sky. Sunny days were nice, he thought... but if there was any justice in the world, tomorrow it would rain. Nice, heavy rain that would keep them trapped inside the cabin all day. He smiled. 

"Benny, do the Inuit have... like, rainmaking dances?" 

"Not that I'm aware of, Ray. Why?" 

"Oh, no reason..." 

the end 

elaine 


End file.
